They Would Even Share an Umbrella
by Glitter Poisoned My Blood
Summary: And what he would do for her love was violent. And what she did to him, though she did not know it, was cruel. How cruel she was, the wielder of his will, the possessor of his love-less heart. For Vamprincess Yuuki. Young Kaname and Yuuki.


This is a thank you fiction for: Vamprincess Yuuki.

Prompt: Young Yuuki and Kaname (broad…) This is a short fluffy story about after the whole Juuri Haruka umbrella thing. It's got a little fluff, and a slight spot of humor. Enjoy! Note: I used Yuuki's lingo for some things that Yuuki says, they are not errors.

* * *

_

"Share nabrella!" Yuuki shouted again, jumping to Kaname's pant leg. She clung close. "Yuuki wans to share nabrella with Kaname-onii-sama!" she spoke quickly. Juuri was laughing now.

"Umbrella, Yuuki, its called an _umbrella_." Kaname corrected, staring down at his three year old sister. She gazed back up at him.

"Kaname-onii-sama, can we share an _umbrella _when Yuuki grows up?" she questioned, quietly. Juuri and Haruka shared a look, and left the room, leaving their young children alone. Kaname picked up his younger sister, sitting her down on the velvet sofa.

_

How were you supposed to ask someone if they really love you? How were you supposed to tell them that you loved them more than anything in the universe?

How did a person tell their fiancée that she was the only person that could ever make him happy?

What if she rejected him? What if she _left_ him?

He didn't want her to get older, he didn't want her to look at anyone but him, she was his, his! It would stay that way, he would make sure of it, he would kill anyone that came between them without any hesitation. He would rip their heads off, and tear them apart if he saw them looking at his fiancée.

They would die, and they would have nothing to day about it.

Kaname loved her.

And what he would do for her love was violent.

And what she did to him, though she did not know it, was cruel.

How cruel she was, the wielder of his will, the possessor of his love-less heart. She owned him; he would allow her to do anything she pleased to him.

Kuran Yuuki was the only person in the world who made Kaname tremble in his stance.

She made him lose control; she made him weak, hesitant, she made him experience the pains of love.

_

"Does Yuuki want to share an umbrella with me?" Kaname asked carefully. He was still unsure, but her huge wine eyes told him she was eager for him, eager to hear his silken voice, and to sleep with him on cold, scary nights.

He would comfort her when she awoke from nightmares.

He was her sole comfort in the world that everything was alright.

As long as she had her onii-sama, she would be fine.

Nothing would ever change that, not even the nightmares; the man with the blue and red eyes.

When she was sad, she would think about her handsome and kind onii-sama, the one reason that she existed was for him.

She was born for him

And she would birth him a child who would be born for the child before that.

Yuuki wanted desperately to grow up so she could experience the things that her parents did.

The 'kissed'. And they 'hugged', lastly they 'made loves'.

What was 'made loves'?

Yuuki had asked her brother one day, 'Kaname-onii-sama? Will Kaname-onii-sama and Yuuki kiss when Yuuki gets older?' he nodded, slightly, putting down his novel, 'Will we do hugs?' he nodded again, unsure of where this was going, "Will we made loves?' she asked finally. Kaname had choked, where had she heard of that term, and why was she saying 'loves'?

And at that moment, he had hugged her, he hugged her tight and gave her a small, gentle kiss on the lips.

It was the only kiss Yuuki had ever received from her onii-sama.

It was the best memory she had.

_But it would get better as years came._

_

"Yes!" she exclaimed. She loved her onii-sama.

"Will you always want to share an umbrella with me, Yuuki?" Kaname asked hesitantly. It wasn't that he didn't believe that she wanted to share an umbrella with him. He was just scared.

He was scared that she would forget about him, he was scared that she would move on once she met someone that she fell in love with. He was worried that one day, she might leave him alone, with no one to hold close.

She was his light and he without her he would be desperately lost in the cold dark.

What if she grew up? What if she grew up, and liked someone else more than him? _What if she grew up, and started to _hate _him?_ He shuddered involuntarily at the thought.

"Is Kaname-onii-sama cold?" Yuuki asked, worried. Kaname took care of her when she was cold! He cuddled her!

She hugged him tightly, nuzzling her small pigtails into his chest. "Yuuki will keep Kaname-onii-sama warm." She whispered, hugging him extra tight.

_

Keep him warm?

Keep him warm.

She always kept him warm, she might not have known it, but Kuran Yuuki was the only thing that Kaname ever looked forward to seeing.

She would keep him warm for the rest of their lives.

They would do everything together, they would rule together.

They would even share an umbrella.

_

* * *

Sorry its so short. But I was thinking about making a 'If Yuuki was never human' story. I feel like it. Say so in the review or PM me if I should.

Also, I just want to make this aware to the readers, I start high school this year and my goal in life is to beat this jackass Umar.

He was a smart ass to me, and goes, 'I want to be the valedictorian'. He shouldn't have told me that and then insulted me.

I will crush his stupid hopes and dreams, and DESTROY HIM.

I have high aspirations.

This means I will study more, write less.

Sorry.

PM me if you see any ACTUAL errors. Chances are that if Yuuki said it, its supposed to be that way.


End file.
